Meant To Be
by itsmePierina
Summary: Bretton Pierce was one of the popular boys in high school, Santana Lopez was kind of a nerd and had a little crush on him. What happens when five years later they meet again? Does Santana still has a crush on Brett? Does Brett feel the same way? Find out. Genderswap!Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiee guys! This is my new story and my first BRETTANA fic, because there aren't many Brettana stories and I'm in love with them, I decided to write one yay! Hope you like this one and yes I truly appreciate the reviews so leave them haha, thank youuuuu!**

**- o -**

**Chapter 1**

Hello there, I'm Santana Lopez and when I was in high school people made fun of me because I was a bit of a nerd, well a lot, anyways it was because I read a lot. Most of the popular kids slushied me, and I hated them. Well, not Bretton, because I had kind of a crush on him, and I used to tutor him. So I knew the real him; the one not surrounded by the popular ones. I dare to say that I think we could have even become friends, but it didn't happen. I helped him with math, and then, when we stopped he was back with the popular ones, he never made fun of me but he never really stood up for me either, but it was still a start.

Anyways that was 5 years ago and I'm over it. I'm now 23 years old and I work at a diner in Chicago with my best friend Quinn, they pay well and we also sing there on some nights, I met her when I started working here, she could tell I was new so she help me a lot with the orders.

"Hey, Tana, you have a new customer on table 5!" Quinn yelled.

"Okay! I'm going now, thanks Q." I called to her as I went to the table.

"Good morning, what would you like to order?" I say as I raise my eyes up to see the customer.

There is a man sitting on the table. He has messy blonde hair and built arm muscles. He is definitely gorgeous. But his piercing blue eyes tell me that I know him.

He smirks at me and raises an eyebrow as his eyes move up and down my body. I gulped before I attempted speaking again.

"Uhm what would you like to order?" I ask again.

"Just a cheeseburger and a soda thanks." He said. "You look awfully familiar, do I know you?"

I quickly look up.

"I don't think so." I pause. "Okay I'll be back with your order."

"Wait. What's your name?" He asks.

"This is really inappropriate." I sigh. "But it's Santana Lopez."

A smile came across his face and boy was he super sexy.

"Ohhhh, Santana. You look so different. You've definitely changed."

I was confused. He knew who I was yet I still couldn't figure out who he was.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." I said and went back to business. I grabbed the menu and I was about to go when he grabbed my hand, I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. His face was way too close to mine and my breathing hitched.

I retracted my hand and moved away from him when I heard him speak.

"You really don't remember me?"

I turned around and shook my head.

"Sorry, I really don't."

"But how can you forget me? You had the biggest crush on me in high school." He said and smiled.

"Wha-" but realization already set in. Bretton Pierce. He looked almost the same, yet different. I decided it was time to say it. "Brett?"

He grinned in response and held his arms out.

"In the flesh."

Oh Joy.

"Great, now that we've established that we know each other, let me bring you your order so you can eat and then leave." I said.

"You don't want me to really leave, do you?"

"Actually, I do. I have other customers to get to, and I don't want to waste anymore time on some old school boy that tormented me during high school.

He got up from his seat and walked over to me.

"Don't lie, you had the best time in high school with me." Brett said and winked.

"I did not! You and your friends tortured me and you made it so much worse." I said loudly and took a deep breath. I was glad there weren't many people at this time of the day. I was about to move but he was blocking my way. _Jesus this guy.__  
_  
"Brett, move." I said in an irritated voice. I don't think he heard me because he got closer.

"I always thought you were pretty." He said as his hand rested on my cheek. "But looking at you now, wow you're beautiful." He said and started to lean in.

I quickly backed away and ran to the back room, passing Quinn on the way there, I took some deep breaths as I tried to calm my racing heart. Bretton Pierce is not in Chicago. He can't be. I moved here after high school. He is supposed to be in Houston with the rest of his friends.

The door open.

"Q?." I say into the receiver.

"Yeah, what happened there Tana? And who is that super hot blond customer?" Quinn said a little worried but curious at the same time.

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you know him. Why is he here. Is he a past beau? Is he a hook up? Do you like him? If not, can I have him?" She said before I stopped her.

"Woah, slow it down. How do you even know that I know him?" I asked with a laugh.

"Cause he said so when he asked for your number." She stated.

"What?! He wanted my number?"

"Yeah. Then he asked if I could give it to him and I told him I'm not supposed, but he said he knew you so..."

"You gave it to him?" I said incredibly loud.

"Yeah, now tell me how you know him."

"Come over to my place tonight and I will." I said dejectedly.

"Yay! Now let's go back to work." she said.

He has my number, but I bet he won't call. Or I hope he doesn't. Ugh, this is going to be a long day.

- o -

Around 9PM my door bell rang and I practically ran to the door.

"Hey girly! Get your ass here and open the door, I'm already popping open the wine now!" Quinn yelled.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." I yelled as I threw on my Chicago Bears pajamas.

It wasn't even five minutes later before I was finally able to open the door and meet Quinn.

"God, you take forever to get dressed."

"I do not. I got here in less than 10 minutes." I stated proudly.

She rolled her eyes and swirled the wine around in her glass.

"Pour yourself some wine and start spilling, girl." She said as I brought out my favorite wine glass.

"Okay, this is a long story. Are you sure you're up to it?" I asked.

"Positive." She said with a bedazzling smile. _Okay so maybe I skip this little bit of information when I became friends with Quinn, well who could blame me? It is embarrassing to tell, ugh!__  
_  
"It started out in high school." I paused. "You obviously know I'm not native to the mid-west. I'm actually from Texas. People there are definitely not as nice as they are here.

I was a nerd, I read a lot I didn't have many friends. But I was okay with that; I had my books and they made me happy. However, the popular kids would always make fun of me. They were terrible. Bretton Pierce was one of them aka my super hot customer."

I looked up to see Quinn gaping at me like I was an alien of some kind telling her that I'm from another planet.

"Q?" I asked, just to make sure she didn't go catatonic on me.

"You were a nerd?" She paused. "Bretton bullied you?! I'm going to beat his ass!" She said in a serious voice.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I was a nerd and actually he was the nicest of them all. Probably because I knew something no one else knew."

"And that was?" She asked with anticipation.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I tutored him in math."

"Woahh" Quinn's eyes got real big. "Like did it ever turn sexual or anything hot like that?"

My cheeks felt like someone had just set them on fire. I was blushing. But of course nothing happened.

"No! Nothing like that. Everyone did know that I had a crush on him. But when I tutored him, he wasn't rude or mean. He was nice. I got to know the real Brett."

I looked over to her and laughed. She had another huge grin on her face and was now bouncing up and down on my couch.

"Did you guys secretly date? Or hook up once or twice? I mean, he's so hot!" She practically screamed.

I was about to respond but my phone started ringing.

"Who would be calling my house phone this late?" I asked.

"No idea. Let the machine get it and tell me more about Brett."

"Okay."

But then I heard it.

"Wait. Shh.."

"Wha-"

"Shut up!"

_Leave a message at the tone...BEEP__  
__"Hey, Santana, it's Brett. I was just calling to see if you wanted to get together for dinner or drinks to catch up. Uh, I'll try your cell next, but call me back at 773-972-1921. Thanks, bye."_

"Oh. My. God." Q said as I gaped at my answering machine then tore open my purse and retrieved my cell.

We stared at it for a good 30 seconds before my ringtone went off.

_You're a hashtag and pity party, party, party, party, party, all I gotta say is, I'm so...sorry, I'm not sorry__  
_  
"Answer it, Tana!" She screamed.

"No way! He was a jerk to me." I shot back.

"But he's here and so wants you! Answer the freaking phone."

"Make me!" I screamed as my phone beeped, indicating that I had a missed call.

"Oh hell, Santana. Look at me." She said as my eyes tore away from my phone to her hazel eyes.

"He has changed. Fate brought you back together. You can't say that you shouldn't take this chance. Never let fear stop you from having an experience."

"I can't just forget the past. What if they still talk all the time and this is just to tear me down again?" I said truthfully.

"I'm just saying talk to him. You don't have to sleep with him or anything. Just talk."

I close my mouth fast. Quinn still thinks I'm a player, well I've had a few boys and girls as one night stands, yes I'm bi, I'm pretty fluent and an open person so, and no Quinn doesn't have a problem with that, but I'm definitely not a player or a slut, pfffft.

"Hello, Santana?" Quinn asks.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll call him? Or at least sometime this week."

I sigh. I'm not going to get out of this.

"I will by the end of the week. I promise."

"Yay!" She screams and claps.

"Now get out of my house. I'm so tired. I'll talk to you at work tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay, love you boo." She said as she walks out the door.

Brett hasn't changed. Yet today, he told me he always thought I was pretty. But I was the nerd that no boy liked. So there is no way he would have ever liked me. Although he wasn't the one to make fun of me, I wonder...

I shook my head and went to bed. I left those feelings back in Texas where I thought I left him. I guess things are never that far away.

**What did you think guys? Should I continue or not? Well if you say no, I'm going to continue it anyways so yeah haha, I already have a lot of ideas for this fic aw aw hope you guys like them. So review review review ;) See ya next time!**

**Xo Pierina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well that was the most boring Superbowl ever like what the heck, but so funny at the same time lol the jokes people made on twitter hilarious! Bruno Mars was AMAZING btw, ahhh love him in the half-time show! I knew the Seahawks were gonna win duh, but Eric Decker from the Broncos? Yummy ;) So here's chap 2, hope you enjoy and like it, and thank you a lot for the reviews! **

**- o -**

**Chapter 2**

I walked through the doors of the diner. I heard someone calling me.

"Morning, San." Samuel Evans said as I walked past him.

I rolled my eyes and stopped walking. I better play nice.

"Well good morning, Sam. How are you?" I said with a smile.

"I'm great. Let's walk and talk. There's a few customers, we don't wanna make them wait." He said laughing.

Stopping myself from rolling my eyes, I kept walking. I know he only wanted to walk with me to claim his territory.

"Wow, thanks." I said as we continued to walk.

"So, I was thinking, would you wanna go out to a club with me this weekend?"

Turning to him, I saw that he was serious. I quickly looked him up and down. Tan, tall, sexy. It looked like he worked out often. He has blond hair with green eyes, but I didn't know if this would even work out. I always heard around the diner that he liked me but I don't know.

"What club?" I asked as we went towards the back room where Quinn was.

"Neo. It's on Clark Street."

I nodded and was seriously considering going with him.

"So what do you say, Miss Lopez?" Sam asked in a sexy voice.

"I-"

"Santana!"

My eyes shot towards to the front door to where Brett was standing.

"Brett? What are you doing here?" I asked. _Duh of course he came to eat. Focus Santana.___

"You didn't answer my calls last night. I thought you would have called me back."

"I was busy." I lied.

He nodded and then looked at Sam, sizing him up. He wasn't looking at me when he spoke next.

"So did you at least get my message?"

I nodded.

"I did and I don't know if I can do that... I don't honestly know if you're telling the truth."

He sighed and his eyes bore into mine.

"It's just dinner, Santana."

"Hey, man. Get in line. I asked her on a date first."

I groaned. This is not happening right now. They are not going to fight in the middle of the diner. _I had customers to attend. Ugh!__  
_  
"Listen, _dude._ She was my friend before she even knew you existed. So back off!" Brett growled.

"Woah! That's it. I'm not doing this now. I have orders to take, and so do you, Sam. Get back to work. And Brett? Go back to your popular friends and leave me alone." I said as I walked to Quinn who was behind the counter watching with a smirk on her face.

"Trouble in paradise?." she said smirking.

"Shut up! I'll tell you later" I said.

"Fine." Was all she said before heading to the first table.

- o -

After taking many orders I went to the back room, minutes later Quinn opened the door.

"Tana?"

"Yeah" I said while glancing at the clock.

"Uhm someone wants to talk to you. I know we're not allowed to let anyone in here but yeah please don't hate me." she said before letting the person in.

_Hate her? I have no idea what she was talking about._ When I saw the person entering the back room.

Bretton Pierce. _Ugh, Quinn is so dead._

My eyes widened as I looked up to find him standing, with his arms crossed in front of him.

"What in heaven's name are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"I needed to talk to you." He said and took a seat in a chair that was there, _huh weird._

"And you had to come in here to do that, why?"

"Because it's the only place we can talk privately"

"Maybe take the hint and leave me alone." I spat at him.

"And leave you to be pressured into dating that douche-bag? As if."

"You shouldn't even care. You always hated me."

"Like Hell! I never hated you, Santana."

"You bullied me throughout high school. I would hope you did it out of hate and not just for a past time."

"I never bullied you." He defended.

"You never stopped it either. That's just as bad."

He sighed.

"I know. And you don't think I felt like shit the whole time?" He probed.

"No! It was senior year and I thought tutoring you would let you see how I really was. And I got to see the real you. But it stopped as soon as I stopped tutoring you." I stopped and took a deep breath.

"But I thought you liked me?" He asked.

"I did. But I left all those feelings back in Texas, where I thought I left you." I said honestly.

"Don't do this, Sant-..."

"Do what? You're the one who shows up here unexpectedly."

"It's a diner Santana" he says smiling.

"But still so shush" I said to him smiling too.

"C'mon just give me a chance to explain myself." He begs.

I sighed.

"Fine. Come over tonight and we can talk." I said as I wrote down my address. I held it out to him, but didn't give it to him quite yet. "Bring pizza and pop."

He nodded and smiled. _Gosh he's gorgeous._

"Meat lovers with Dr. Pepper." He said with a wink.

"How'd you..."

"I _did_ listen to you, you know." He said.

Nodding my head I gave him the piece of paper.

"Nine sharp" I said as he opened the door.

"I wouldn't dream of being late." He winked then left.

_What have I just gotten myself into?_

- o -

"You have a date! Let me help pick your outfit!" Quinn screamed as we were walking to my car.

I had just finished telling her what happened with Brett earlier.

"I'm not going out, so I don't need to dress up. Will you chill out? I'll let you help out with my outfit for the club."

"Wait, you're going to go to Neo with Sam?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

"You have Brett, Tana!" She shouted.

"I don't have him." I sighed. "We're just going to talk."

"And film a porno?" She asked.

I glared at her. _Why would she ask that kind of question?_

"What? It'd be hot. I'd watch it."

"Ew, Q!" I said as I climbed into my car. "I'm going home. I'll call you later and tell you how it goes, okay?"

She nodded and got into her car.

"Okay." She said then waved as I drove home to get ready for tonight.

_Just talking. But I couldn't help the smile I had on my face._

- o -

My eyes kept darting from my closet to my clock. I was trying to pick out an outfit for tonight but I was over thinking it. At first I was going to go in jeans so I'm relaxed, but now I don't know.

So I grab my phone off the end table and dial Quinn's number.

"Wear your pajamas." She said right away into the phone.

"How'd you know I was calling for that?"

"Because I know you. But seriously, wear your bear's yoga pants and your Knox jersey. You look super cute in it!" She said and I sighed.

"I don't know who I want. Sam seems nice too..." I trail off.

"Give them both a shot. Go out to dinner with Brett and go to the club with Sam. You're not exclusive to anyone, so no harm no foul."

"Okay." I say as the doorbell rang. My eyes dart to the clock. 8:55. "He's early."

"Let him wait. You get ready first." She said in a coaching voice.

"Kay. Bye." I said then threw my phone on the bed as I quickly got ready.

Not even a minute later, I opened the door to a gorgeous Brett with his cute rosey cheeks from the wind. I smiled shyly and let him in.

"I wasn't expecting you this early." I said as I hung up his coat.

"I'm only four minutes early. You can't be mad at me because I brought pizza!" He said as his eyes looked me up and down. "Are we having a sleepover?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"No. I'm just in the mood to be comfy and pig out on pizza." I said as I took the pizza into the kitchen and brought out two plates and two cups.

"Do you want ice?" I asked as I turned to face him.

He was no more than six inches from my face and he was just looking at me. He smelt delectable and my breathing started to increase as my eyes met his. He smiled and placed his hand on my cheek and started to lean in.

My eyes started drooping and I started leaning in too. I'd waited for this since high school.

BAM. Ice ran through my veins as my eyes shot open and I moved away from him. This caused his eyes to open and his features to show confusion.

"Ice?" I asked in a cold voice. And no, no pun intended.

"Uh, yeah." He said as he walked around the island to the pizza box.

I stuck the glasses under the ice dispenser and filled them up about half way before pouring the Dr. Pepper into them.

"You can take the pizza into the living room. I'll bring the drinks and napkins out in a minute."

"Okay." He said before walking into the living room.

Now I'm freaking out. We were just supposed to have pizza and talk. Nothing like that was supposed to happen. _Ever.__  
_  
So I picked up the napkins and glasses and walked into the living room.

"Here you go." I said while placing the soda down in from of him.

"Thanks." He said as I sat down and took a bite of my pizza.

"So let's talk." Brett asked after several moments of silence.

"About what?"

"You"

I raised my eyebrow.

"What about me?"

"How's it been living here? Cold, huh? I'm not ready for this change in weather."

I shrugged.

"You get used to it. I actually love the cold weather. Snow angels are my favorite." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. I can see that you've abandoned the Texans for those grizzlies, huh?" He said with a laugh. _Even his laugh was adorable.__  
_  
"I definitely have. My friend, Quinn, actually convinced me to go to a game with her. Next thing you know I put in a request to have season tickets." I said with a laugh.

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah. I guess the wait wasn't that long. I've had my seats for about two years now."

"You have to take me to a game! Please?" He practically begged.

"Sure. How long are you here for?"

"Permanently."

"What?!" I said a little too loudly.

"I was transferred here from my business back in Houston, so I looked you up so I knew you were here. And I thought I'd try and make it up to you." He said and shrugged.

"What makes you think I would have wanted to see you?" I asked honestly.

"I didn't think you did..." He paused. "I hoped."

He raised his head and looked at me. His gorgeous blue eyes were sad, like he was sorry for what he did. _He was like a sad adorable puppy_. And it made me feel bad. I had let it go when I left Texas, but he had carried the guilt with him the whole time. Maybe that's what influenced me to say what I did.

"Yes." I stated.

"Yes what?"

"I'll go to dinner with you." I clarified with a smile.

He returned it, but his face showed skepticism.

"Really? This isn't going to be like a punishment where you say yes but stand me up, right?"

I shook my head.

"No. I was talking to Quinn this afternoon and she convinced me to say yes to both of you."

"Both?" He asked.

"You and Sam."

His smile dropped of of his face.

"Why would you say yes to him?"

"Because he wants to take me on a date. You want to talk as friends. There's a difference."

"My proposition wasn't a date?" Brett asked. Amusement and sadness were present in his gaze.

"You meant it as one?" I shot back.

"Well, kind of. I really liked you, Santana. I messed that up in high school. But when I heard I was transferring here, I thought I'd give it another shot."

"Okay then. It's a date. When?"

"Friday. I'll pick you up at 7. Be ready."

"Sounds lovely." I said and took another bite of my now cold pizza.

- o -

**Yay! San is going on a date with Brett …and Sam too? Lol. This is gonna get interesting and fun to write hahaha, which one do you like? Brett right? Although both are yummy ;) Also omgosh I'm so excited for the 100th ep! And how hot does Naya looked in her Cosmo for Latinas magazine? And Lea in her Teen Vogue? Ayeee. Review please they make me happy! See you next time!**

**Xo Pierina.**


End file.
